Indivisible
by SamMellark
Summary: "Its weird Finnick." "What is Annie?" "The fact that something so horrible could bring two people together and have something so wonderful." He smiles at me and my heart aches. "You know Annie, sometimes the worse things can make better things happen." I know now, this was it, Finnick was the one for me and always will be. Pre-Hunger Games to Post-Mockingjay. Maybe different ending
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : One more try then I will give up. Thank you if you stuck with me for the past two stories that have failed, thank you for giving me one more chance. **

**Disclaimer: The hunger games belongs to Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

Finnick Odair.

Ladies swoon at the mention of his name. Honestly, he kind of bothers me really. He is 19 years old and the hearth throb of most ladies in Panem. I don't get it really. Sure he is good looking and all, his wavy sandy brown hair and bright green eyes would show interest to anyone but its his muscular tone that attracts most. Ever since he won the Hunger Games five years ago, he has been all anyone can talk about. Quite frankly, its bothering me.

Right.

I forgot. I am Annie Cresta. My full name is Annabelle Joan Cresta, but I prefer Annie. I live in District 4 of Panem, and I am 18 years old. That means this is my last year in the reapings. The reapings. Where once a year every year for the past 70 years a child between the ages of 12 and 18 are picked and forced to fight to the death in the Capitols enjoyment.

The Capitol. The crazy part of Panem. Literally, they wear bright colours and get excited over kids killing each other. Its pretty sick.

The reapings. Were to take place today. I sit in my room that I share, with my two sisters, both younger than me. Hannah and Ariella. Hannah is 14 and Ariella is 12.

"Come on Annie, hurry up and maybe we can get a good view of Finnick" Hannah squeals and I roll my eyes.

"He is just another guy." I say flatly.

"Another attractive guy!" She says clapping. I am dressed in my reaping clothes. A plain white lace dress, they said it was used as my mothers wedding dress, my mother passed away giving birth to Ariella. We were poor and couldn't afford a doctor. I was 6 then, and I don't remember her much. My father comes in and looks at us and smiles warmly.

"You all look beautiful." Ariella jumps up and twirls in her purple puffy dress. Somehow we managed to afford her a dress. Hannah checks her hair in the mirror, her long blonde hair is pulled back into a pony tail, her green eyes match mine perfectly. Thats the only way you could tell we are related. Ariella and I look more alike, more like our father, Hannah looks like our mother.

Ariella giggles and sits back down on the make shift bed we have in our tiny room. I get up and walk out of the room and into the larger room. We live on the ocean, its easier for my father to keep his fishing business going, he fishes crabs, we don't have enough money so I have never had crab before.

I look over to the ocean and sigh. After today, I have two more weeks of school until I am expected to get a job and get married. I dont want to though.

Hannah comes up beside me and puts her hands on her hips. She was skinny, we all were, there was never enough food.

"We should go." She says and I nod looking out over the water one last time. I turn and follow her out of the door and I take Ariella by the hand. She is scared, but she wont admit it. She is a strong willed girl. People stare at me while we walk by and Hannah grabs my hand, looking the other way.

People don't like me. Its understandable. I don't really like them either. I stay quiet most of the time and I read. I won't associate with people. Hannah turns her head but I know it bothers her. She will never tell me, but I know what people say about me, it bothers her, makes her ashamed. I don't hold it against her though, I am more focused on surviving.

We walk towards the town square and I see a sea of people flooding around the stage. Probably trying to get a glance of Finnick. When he won his games, the girls went berserk here, they flooded the train when he got home and cheered. He didn't like the attention then. He stuffed himself in his huge house in victors village, he didn't come out for weeks. He wouldn't eat or anything.

Then he started going to the Capitol and became a cocky asshole. Hence why I hate him. Its no secret what he does in the Capitol, I have seen him on dates with other women. Its just typical.

I walk with Ariella towards the 12 year old booth where she has to check in.

"It doesn't hurt Arie." I say and she nods looking past me, her green eyes filled with tears. I hug her quickly and take her hand leading her towards. "I have to go now, I will see you after." I call and walk towards the 18 year old booth.

The lady pricks my finger and I flinch, but a bead of blood rolls down on the paper and she calls out 'Next'.

I was pushed by peacekeepers towards a roped of area. Peacekeepers are everywhere with large guns. It scares me. I wrap my arms around my torso and look at the my feet and walk. I stop when I am told to and I search for Ariella's face.

I cant find her and its to late because here is people coming out onto the stage. First its Finnick. The girls all sigh as he walks on the stage and winks into the stage and I heard a girl beside me say;

"Isn't he so dreamy?" I rolled my eyes and stiffed a laugh. The next came Mags. She had to be at least 75. She was old and it was sad to watch her, I never saw her games, it was way to long ago.

Then came the district 4 escort with the Mayor. The mayor stepped out and read out the treaty and a whole bunch of stuff about the rebellion, I never really paid attention to it.

The escort walks up and starts talking.

"Welcome welcome to the 70th annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Her accent is intense and ridiculous. "Ladies first." She walks over to the bowl and my heart thuds against my rib cage. Her hand pulls into the bowl and swerves it around until she grabs one piece of paper. By now my stomach feels like it may jump out of me and my heart feels low. She takes her time walking back over to the microphone and then she unfolds its nicely.

"This years female victor is..." My palms are sweaty so I grip my dress. "Annabelle Cresta." I looked up. Every face turned towards me. A few girls around me backed away from me.

"Annabelle Cresta?" She asks again and I look around frantically. I see Hannah looking away from me, no doubt embarrassed. Ariella is crying. I can hear her. A feel a nudge on my back and I turn around to see who it was but they pointed forwards. I shook my head and took a step forward. I couldn't feel anything. Maybe fear had numbed everything out because I couldn't feel a thing. I walked up to the steps and I tried to take a step but almost tripped. I could hear a murmur in the crowd and when I got up there I could see everybody in the district staring at me.

"Are there any volunteers?" I half expected Hannah to call out, but she didn't. She looked away. I knew Ariella wouldn't, and I didn't want her too.

"Alright, boys next." She waddles over to the boys bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. "Marcus Louis." I knew him. He was my age, he went to my school.

"Any volunteers?" Nobody said a word. "Alright you two shake hands." I wiped my hand on my dress and shook his hand, looking into his cold eyes, he was ready to kill. I felt the coldness go through his hand into mine. It made me shiver and then the escort pulls us raising our hands in the air.

"The tributes for District 4 Annabelle Cresta and Marcus Louis!" No body clapped. Thats usually how it was.

I was rushed off into the justice building where I sat on the red velvet couch looking at the stupid pattern on the wall. The door opened and Ariella rushed in, tears streaking her beautiful face.

"Annie, don't go." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I place mine on her back , burying my face into her hair.

"I have to Arie." My mouth felt dry and there was a lump in my throat. I look up and Hannah is looking out of the window. I peel Ariella's arms off of me and I get up stand, leaning against the window.

"Hannah." I start but she looks at me with hard eyes.

"Annie, come home ok?" I nod at her and I swallow the lump in my throat but it hurt. She puts her hand in mine and leaves something in it. I go to open it but she stops me,"Not until you're ready."

I wrapped my arms around her and I squeezed. The peace keeper comes in and take them away from me. I can hear Ariella's protesting shouts even after the big wooden doors slam shut. I throw myself onto the couch and I try and keep my breathing steady. The door opens and my father steps in.

"Annabelle." He says and I run into him, now sobbing. I stayed strong for my sisters, but this was my dad, he understood.

"Daddy please." I cried into his shirt. He smoothes my hair out. He pulls me over to the couch where I collapse into a heap, my hand still clutching whatever Hannah gave me.

"You're going to come home, your mother would have liked you too." My head snapped up and I looked at his straight face. He never talked about our mother since she died. It was like when she died a part of him too, he stopped being fun but he still care for us, just the light left his eyes, even when he smiled.

I studied his face and then a peacekeeper comes in and tells him its time to go. I grab his shirt and I try and pull him back, but I am held back by another peacekeeper. I cried and cried until the big doors slammed shut, then I slumped back onto the couch and sobbed into the pillow.

A few minutes later I heard a faint knock on the door and no one but the Finnick Odair, walked in. He didn't look cocky and he looked caring, it shocked me. He sat down on the edge of the couch and I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks and I almost laugh.

"Really?" I ask and he cracks a smile.

"Stupid question I am sorry, I'm Finn-"

"You don't have to tell me." I said a little to harshly.

He ran his hand through his hair, "I guess I don't" He sighs and looks off towards the window. "I wish sometimes people would not know who I am, you know?" He gets up and walks to the window, leaning on it. I sit rather awkwardly on the couch still, kinda taken aback by his honesty with a stranger.

"For once, I would like to be able to introduce my self as Finnick Odair, not THE Finnick Odair." I get up and walk over to him tapping him on the shoulder then stuck out my hand.

"Hi Finnick Odair, I am Annabelle Cresta." I smiled at him and he returned it, grabbing my hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Annabelle."

I stop shaking his hand, "Call me Annie."

"Call me Finn." He smiles and my heart flutters. Why.

"Will do." I drop his hand and look down at my feet.

"I saw your family, your sister, the small one, she looks just like you."

I smiled, "Ariella, I get that alot."

"Its true." He shrugs and I walk over sutdying the book cases.

"You like reading?" He asks picking out a book.

"I do."

""For what do we live, but to make sport for our neighbors, and laugh at them in our turn? Pride an-"

"Pride and prejudice," I jump in finishing the sentence for him, a light blush rose up to my cheeks.

"I take it you've read it then?"

"To many times." I laugh.

He glances at the clock, "I hate to say it but we have to go." My heart dropped. The reapings I forgot about, I forgot, I was on my way to head to the Capitol to die. I nod curtly at him then walk towards the door. He walks over to me and places his hands on my shoulders, his eyes made it so I don't want to look away..

"You can do this Annie." I looked away because I know if I didn't now, I never would. Maybe Finnick wasn't so bad after all.

The big wooden doors are pushed open and I brace myself. The cameras are on us instantly. Finnick put on a cocky grin and walked in a manor that made him look crazy. Its all an act though. The Capitol eats it up, but I know, Finnick Odair.

I walked guided by Mags behind me, and Marcus behind her. I almost forgot he was here. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. My eyes felt heavy, no doubt they were red and puffy.

Finnick holds the door as I get into the car and winks at me, I blush a bit but then shift into the seat.

Mags sits beside me. I look at her old face, and she tries to smile at me, but I can tell, shes sad. Marcus is grinning as he pulls in. It made me feel sick to my stomach the way he looked at the reapings, like he was excited to be here.

I rested my head on the glass, it was cool, compared to the hot humid weather district 4 has. I watched as we passed the fountain. The fountain is where the rich people would go and throw money in claiming its how they wish for something. I saw it as an oppourtunity to eat.

When it would get dark Hannah and I would go and collect as many coins as we can. It was illegal to steal from the Capitol and the fountain so we had to be quick and sneaky about it.

The car pulled up to the train station and there were more cameras. This time when I got out of the car Finnick placed a hand on the small of my back. I flinched away from it but then relaxed a bit. We rushed onto the train and the doors shut.

Finnicks grin was wiped off his face. I walked in and was greeted by the most beautiful room I have ever seen. There was food every where and nice big couch that was blue. The tv was mounted to the wall and displayed a Capitol symbol.

Marcus strolled in and lounged on the couch kicking his shoes off.

"Glad to know you feel welcomed." Finnick said dryly.

"Of course I am pretty boy."

Finnick rolled his eyes and walked over to one of the two chairs, he looked at me then patted it down. I crossed the room and sat down.

"Should we watch the reapings?" Mags asked and Finnick nods, then clicks something on.

The tv comes to live and I am shocked. We have a small beaten down tv used only to watch the games or mandatory viewings.

First district one came up, a girl named, Courtelle, she was 18, then the boy, Jermaine. He was also 18, both volunteers.

District 2, they looked tough, and scary. They volunteered wihtouht hesitation. The girl named, Jasmine and the boy named Franklin were both 17.

District 3 looked average, ready to fight but they were reaped not volunteers, I didn't catch their names..

Then we came on. Lucinda.. (our escort) calls out my name and the camera flashes to my face. I look like a little girl again, like I was just called to my first day of class. The look on my face made it seem like I was lost. It almost, almost, made me sad. Marcus was called and his face broke out into a grin as he mounted the stage. The handshake looked awkward, then it flicked to district 5.

I zoned out after that, I let it go to 12 until Finnick turns off the tv.

"You guys have an okay chance."

"Okay?" Marcus snorts. "I have a better chance then those careers."

"Don't be so cocky." Finnick snaps at him.

"Why it gets you a far way." Marcus stands up and looks at me.

"Why dont you go cool off before dinner?" Mags suggests.

Marcus storms down the hall.

"Cocky asshole." Finnick curses and I giggle a bit, earning an eye brow raise from Mags.

"Your dress, it was your mothers." Mags notes and I nod. "I was there, at their wedding, she looked as beautiful as you do in it." I smile sadly at her.

"Thank you."

She waves, "Not a problem dear." I look down at my lap and my hand is still clenched around whatever is there. Mags gets up, saying something about a headache and leaves Finnick and I there alone.

"You havent moved your hand.." He notes.

"She said when I'm ready.."

"Are you?" He asks.

"Yes." I whisper. I open my hand, and there lies a gold locket. I open the locket and one side has a picture of my mother and the other the words engraved 'Annabelle J Cresta' My eyes fill with tears and I stare at the locket.

"Its beautiful." Finnick whispers grabbing it. He wraps the chain around my neck and claspes it shut. "Token." He says and I nod wiping tears that leaked over my eye lids.

"Thank you Finnick." I say and I mean it.

"I will do anything, to get you out of there, I am your mentor after all." He smiles genuinely at me and I return it. His hand finds mine and I lace my fingers with his, closing my eyes listening to the train move.

* * *

**A/N : I like this so much better yo. Review Review Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : I got positive feed back on the last one so I am so very happy for all of you who reviewed, or alerted means quite a bit to me. I might not update again till after I get back from Jamaica but I'll try and cram one more in on either Monday or Tuesday.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

* * *

Chapter 2.

* * *

I must have dozed off in the chair because when I woke up, I was in a big white bed. I stretched out my fingers and ran it over the cool fabric and smiled. I sat slowly and ran my fingers through my tangled curls. My hands dropped to my sides and I looked at the clock. I was only asleep for two hours, dinner would still be on. As if on queue my stomach rumbled. I threw of the blankets and swung my legs over. My feet squished into the carpet and I ventured over to the dresser.

I opened the top drawer and there was a variety of shirts. I looked through them all and the only one that interested me was a purple t-shirt. I opened the next one and saw pants, I grabbed the first pair of jeans I could. I unzipped the back of my dress and let it fall into a heap at my feet. I pulled on the shirt and jeans and left my room.

The hallway was long and I could hear faint voices discuss something important. They were rapid but in a hushed tone, I walked up farther and pressed my ear to the door to listen.

"They have a good chance."

"I am not sure, she seems like she couldn't hurt anything." Finnick says in a hushed tone.

"I think when it comes down to it, she will do what she has to." Mags said back.

I didn't want to hear anymore about the games so I made my presence noticed by opening the door. Finnick sat back looking up and around and Mags smiled at me behind a book.

"Are you hungry?" Finnick asks and I nod sitting down beside him. The food was lounged across the table, it was so many different colours and dfferent scents filled my nose, making my stomach growl again. Finnick laughs then puts a plate in front of me, and he doesn't have to tell me whats on it.

"Crab." I say.

"Have you ever had it?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Never could afford it." I say.

"Well go on, try it." And I do, I take a bite and my mouth swells at the taste. I can feel myself smile as I chew, I swallow and look at Finnick who is giving me a small smile.

"Did you like it?"

"Did I ever!" I go to take another bite. Finnick lets out a small laugh and takes a sip of his coffee, putting in sugar cubes. I eat the crab quickly and I sit back smiling.

Mags puts her finger on a word in the book shes reading and looks up at me.

"Finnick will mentor you, I will Marcus."

"Isn't it gender usually.."

"This is upon request." She says and I look up at Finnick who is preoccupied with building a sugar cube tower. What a kid. Why would Finnick request to be my mentor? It's not like he knew me. I already knew I wasn't going to make it home, I didn't want to disappoint him. It was bad enough disappointing Ariella.

Ariella.

My eyes filled with tears at the thought of her and Hannah laying in our small room wating for me to get home. I put my hands over my face to try and block my tears but it didn't work. My sobs were silent and only my shoulders shook. If anything you would think I'm laughing. I took in a deep breath and then more tears came.

"Annie?" Finnick asks. "Annie, talk to me." He tried to grab my hands but I fought to keep them to my face, to embarrassed.

"It's okay to cry Annie." Finnick soothes and now he is rubbig my back. I stay silent and shake my head violently. "It is."

A few more moments later, I dropped my hands from my face, Finnick hands me a napkin and I wipe my eyes and my nose. I sniffle and then turn to him.

"I am really sorry." I whisper.

"Its fine really, its okay to cry." He gives me a small smile.

"Maybe you two should go for a walk, I think I hear Marcus coming, I'd like to have a word with him." Mags suggests and here comes Marcus down the hall.

"Lets go." Finnick nudges my side a bit and I slide out of my chair, he takes my hand and leads me through a door. I can feel my palm getting sweaty and my hand lights up where he touched, sending flames throughout my body. Why does he have this affect on me. He is just a friend, a mentor.

We walk through another compartment and then he opens a door for me and I go to step through but he stops me.

"Do you trust me?" He asks and I nod.

He goes behind me and covers my eyes up, I giggle a bit and my hands fly up to his. "Okay walk straight." I do as I am told and I walk straight but then bump into something.

"Ouch." I rub my knee with my hand.

"Sorry, I was distracted." He turns me the right way, and then stops. "Cover your eyes and stay here." I cover his hands and they leave, I press my palms to my eyes and I hear a door open then a cool breeze. He puts his hands over mine so I drop mine to my sides.

"Walk four steps straight." I do as I am told and I walk four steps then stop. His lips are near my ear and his hot breath leaves my hairs on the back of my neck standing up.

"On three." He whispers sending shivers down my spine. "1,2,3." His hands drop from my face and I open my eyes and gasp. Infront of me I see a bright moon shining down on us and just empty fields went on for what seemed like miles.

The wind of the train travelling at high speed made my hair fan out around me and I smiled. I walked over to the railing and grabbed it.

I looked up at the moon and said, "Its the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"It comes second." I could feel his eyes on me and a blush rolls up on my cheeks. He's a player. A Capitol pawn. He hits on women for money. But the other part of me says that he isn't getting paid for this.

I sigh and take in the sight around me.

"This is where I come, to think." He walks up beside me and grabs the railing. "Its free, nobody's around." I smile again.

"I like it." I lift my arms up and close my eyes, the wind wiping around me, it makes me feel like I am flying. The train jolted and I almost lost my balance. Finnick wrapped his arms around my waist and my heart beat quickened. I kept my arms up and my eyes closed. Finnick was taller then me so I could feel his chin resting on my shoulder.

This moment, I want to last forever.

With my hands in the sky I look up and I laugh. My laughter rings through the night sky. I could feel Finnick smile and I stop laughing bring my hands back down to the railing.

Despite the fact I was safely holding onto the railing Finnick still held onto me.

"Out of every single girl I have been with, it had to be you." He says and my heart beats at a mile per minute.

"Pardon?" I squeak.

"You're so different, so fun, I can be myself around you, like I've known you forever." I turn around and his arms drop from me and I am looking into his green eyes, I now see the imperfections on his face. He has a couple of scars, no doubt from his games, his eyes brows are a little uneven, and his nose tips up. His eyes, bright green with specks of brown in them. These were the things I found most attractive about him.

"It's weird." I agree. I turn back around and watch as the train goes by, and the wind whips us. We stand there for hours, being silent.

Finnick finally stands up straight and stretches his arms, "We should go in." I nod but didn't actually want to move. I followed him into the seating area. I dropped onto the blue couch and brought my knees to my chest, hugging them. Finnick hands me a mug and I take it looking at the brown liquid.

"Hot Chocolate." He sits down beside me and takes a sip of his, when he puts the cup down, there's a brown streak across his upper lip. I giggled and leaned over to wipe it off. He smiles at me.

I look down at my mug and hesitantly raise it to my lips, I let the warm liquid fill my mouth and slither down my throat and the sweet taste lingers in my mouth.

"I love it!" I smile.

"Its good." Finnick nods. I sip the hot liquid and I close my eyes. "We should get you to bed, long day tomorrow." My eyes snap open and I nod. Fear is in my stomach again. He grabs the mugs and hands it to a person walking by, dressed in white. Avox's.

He stands up and reaches out for my hand, I take it and he pulls me up. I smile at him and walk down the long hall way again. We stop outside of my door and I turn to him.

"Thank you." I say.

"For what?" He leans against the door way.

"Being there, showing me your balcony, for believing in me." He smiles.

"Annie, I will always believe in you, now go get some rest." I smile at him and watch as he turns and walks away. My knees feel like jelly as I walk over to my bed and I strip off my clothes, pulling on a over sized t-shirt and crawling under the covers. I let out a deep breath.

My mind was racing and the only thought I could see was Finnick. I don't get it. He could make a thousand girls fall in love with him, but he had to waste his time on me. The one that was going to die. I tried to tell myself it was only because he was my mentor and he had to do this, a part of me, hoped this was wrong.

* * *

Morning came faster then I would like it too. I woke up to Lucinda pounding her fists on the door.

"Wake up tribute, its time to go!" Clearly she didn't want to take the time to know my name. I threw the covers off and walked over to the shower, I turned it on and was out as quick as I got in. I dressed in what I wore yesterday, no point in getting a new outfit when my stylist will just say what I wear.

There was a knock on my door and I wrapped my hair in a towel rushing answering it, Finnick.

"Good morning." He says with a smile. And I stare grimly at him. "Not a morning person?" He winks and my heart leaps, but I stay angry.

"You tell me you felt wonderful the first morning you were in the Capitol." I said harshly. He frowned and looked away from me.

"You know, you seemed alot nicer last night."

"Yeah well.." I strolled off to the bed and I pull the locket that I left there on the night table. I was afraid no doubt about that, my hands shook as I lifted the locket it up.

I managed to unclasp it in my shaky hands and I pulled it around my neck trying to close it.

"Do you want some help?" Finnick asks walking over to me.

"I can do it." I said in a shaky voice.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I can do it!" I screamed at him, dropping the locket. I fell to my knees and tangled my fingers in my hair, threatning to rip it out. My eyes stung with tears and I didn't care. I let them leaked over.

"I can't do it, I can't I want to go home." I cried. Finnick walked over and wrapped his arms around me, holding him close to me. "I can't do this." I cried, my tears staining his shirt, I let go of my hair and gripped his shirt tightly.

"You can do this Annie, you can." He smooths out my hair. Sobs racked my body until there was a knock on the door.

"We'll be out in a minute!" Finnick calls then pulls my chin up to face him. "We have to go, we don't have a choice okay?" I nodded and sat up leaning against the bed. Finnick picks up the locket and fastens it around my neck.

"I look like hell don't I?" I laugh wiping at my face.

"Never looked more beautiful ever." He whispered.

"I have a favor to ask." He looks at me and I continue, "Take the dress home to my family please." He nods and scoops the dress up and then opens the door for me. I journeyed out of my room. We met up with Mags and Marcus and then we were rushed into two different cars. Finnick and I sat alone in a car.

"Are you okay?" He asks and I ignore him, leaning my head on the window. He sighs, and the car moves. There were crowds all along the road, there were screaming. I looked at all the different styles and colours, these people looked ridiculous. Not to long after the car stopped. I stepped out of the car and people came rushing at me, I turned to look at Finnick desperately, but he had crowds of girls around him.

His face turned into a cocky grin and he was winking. Flirting. My heart dropped. He looked over at me, and his smile faded, but then returned again. I was pulled by three people who were insulting my nails or my hair.

Before I knew it I laid on a bed, in nothing but a robe.

"I am Claudia, this is Sully and Poral." A women dressed in all purple point to a man in green, then a woman in pink.

"We are your prep team!" Sully claps and I stare at his bright green hair.

"We will start this may be a bit uncomfortable."

Uncomfortable was an understatement. They stripped my body of any hair then scrubbed my body with a wax that left it tingling and red. They painted my nails a bright green colour. My hair was cut a bit, to cut off the dead bits, as Poral said. It was put up in a bun that let curly hair fall across my face. My eyes were outlined with a blue eyeliner and they put sea green eye shadow on me, the painted a design at the edge of both eyes, no doubt trying to resemble waves. My lips were a bright green. I looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize myself.

I looked funny. A good funny. I had that Capitol beauty. If I wasn't covered in crazy bright colours, I'd look beautiful.

"You look fabulous!" Claudia exclaims, clearly amused with her work.

"Stunning!" Poral agrees.

"Simply magnificent!" Sully cries. It took everything I had not to laugh.

"You're not very talkative." Poral points out, she was right, I stayed silent the whole time.

"One last touch before we take you to Jarrod." Sully clips a flower in my hair and I reach up to touch it.

"That only took us 3 hours!" Claudia says glancing at her watch.

"Oh really?" Poral asks stunned. Three hours? Already.

"When are the ceremonies?" I ask in a hoarse voice and all three heads snapped to look at me.

"She speaks!"

"I always have." I laughed a bit.

"Not to us!" Claudia points out and I shrug. The door opens and a man dressed in a black suit strolls in. He is carrying a big black bag accompanied by a shoe box.

"Jarrod!" Poral squeals.

"Ah, lovely to see you all again!" He says in his thick accent, he looked normal, well as normal as you can for Capitol people. He was dressed in a normal suit and his hair was normal, but he had designs all over his face in different colours.

"Annie Cresta am I right?" He asks me holding out his hand, I shake it and nod. "You look fantastic!" The other three swoon at hearing this compliment. "You three, give us some privacy?" He asks and they bow out of the room.

"Put your robe back on and we will eat we only have an hour." I nod and pull my robe over my naked body. We sit down at a small table provided in the room.

"You're probably wondering why you look like this right?" I nodded again. "We are dressing you up as a mermaid." I grinned. Mermaids were mythical creatures, I used to tell Ariella and Hannah stories about them when they were younger.

We ate in silence and I found it was comfortable and not awkward. When finished an avox came and collected our plates and he looked at me.

"Lets get you in your dress." I smiled and followed him over to where the black bag hung. "Go on , unzip it." I stepped forward and I took a shaky hand to the zipper. I pulled it down gently and my eyes were filled with the colours of greens and blues.

"See this part, is the tail." He pulls the bottom part, "This is the top." He pulls the whole dress out and it reveals a tourquoise top connected by a band of pearls to a straight skirt that is made up out of different coloured patches. I let the robe fall to the ground and I slipped into the dress, it fit, perfectly.

I stared at myself in the long mirror for a while. I looked taller. Jarrod walks up to me.

"Every mermaid needs a tiara." He places a tiara in my hair and then steps back taking a look at me. "Perfect." I smile. The door opens again and Finnick walks in.

"Its time to go to the chari-" He stops dead once I turn around and smile at him. "Fantastic job Jarrod! You look fantastic Annie!" A blush rises up to my cheeks and Jarrod pats me on the back.

"Good we needed some natural colour, Finnick will you take her down?" He walks by me opening the shoe box, taking out a pair of pearl white flats.

"Yeah sure not a problem." I slip my feet into the shoes.

"I have some , um, business to take care of." He winks at Finnick and he grins back, then hes out of the room.

"I feel stupid." I admit brushing the dress.

"You look like a princess."

"I feel like one."

"Lets go, you shouldn't be late." He takes my arm and I walks as quickly as I can in this tight dress. We reach a place where there are tributes going into their chariots, I look around frantically, but Finnick pulls me along.

We see Mags and Marcus already where our chariot is.

"Lets go one already left!" Mags hoists me up into the Chariot and then it moves. My heart is beating faster then ever and I wonder what am I supposed to do? I look at Marcus and he is smiling and waving, I guess I should do the same. I put on a smile and I wave to the crowd and they go nuts screaming out names.

The people are all staring at us and it makes me feel un-welcome. I feel on edge and my breathing picks up, I clutch the side of the chariot to keep myself balanced. The chariots all pull into a circle around a podium. President Snow himself stands up on the podium and locks his gaze with mine.

"Tributes welcome to the 70th Annual Hunger Games! We appreciate your honor and bravery! May the odds be ever in your favor!" He sits back down and the chariots move again, pulling us into the training center. We stop and Finnick and Mags rush to us.

"Good job Marcus!" He jumps out of the chariot and grins, I stand there still holding the side.

"Annie are you okay?" Finnick asks and his face blurs from me and my ears are ringing, the next thing I see is the tiara falling out of my hair as I fall to the ground, in the welcoming darkness.

* * *

A/N :Oh snap Annie fainted. Lol. I get to into this.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : I am writing like 5 chapters today. Just saying last chapter till after Jamaica I will miss this so much even if it is only for a week.

Disclaimer : I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 3.

* * *

I woke up and I was alone. I laid in a big bed in a dark room. I sat up and someone left a glass of water beside my bed, I gratefully gulped it down. I could hear voices outisde the door and it shocked me. The door opened and a woman walked in. She looked oddly familiar..

"Ah you're awake."

"Um, sorry but who are you?"

"Do you not remember me?" She smirks and I shake my head. "Johanna Mason, Victor of the 62nd Hunger Games." Oh right axe lady. "Finnick was frantic, he thought you were dead." She laughed and sat down in the chair beside me. "Wouldn't let anyone leave you alone."

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes,

"About nine."

"Oh."

"You were out for a good few hours."

"What happened?"

"You fainted." She shrugs and kicks her feet up on the bed, putting her arms behind her head.

"I did?"

"Yep." She made the p with a popping noise. I loooked around the room and it looked like an apartment. "I've never seen Finnick freak out so much." She smirks.

"He freaked out?"

"Oh yea, he was screaming at us for a good hour, even at the doctor."

"Really?" I ask laying back down.

"He was really worried." She chews the side of her mouth. I let my mind wonder for a bit but then the popping noise of her gum brought me back to reality.

"I'll go tell fish boy you're awake." Her feet swing off the bed and she leaves me alone in the room. A few minutes Finnick walks in alone.

"Annie."

"Hey." I smile.

"You scared me."

"So I heard."

"What did Johanna say?" He groaned sitting down in the chair.

"Just that you were worried." I shrugged.

"You got that right."

"Worried about me Odair?" I joked.

"I can't have my tribute dying on me already can I?" He smirks and my heart drops, right I'm just his tribute.

"I guess not." I look around the room again.

"Get some sleep, training tomorrow." He rests his head back on the chair.

"Aren't you going to leave?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No way am I letting you out of my sight again."

I smiled and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and rolled over and groaned remembering where I was.

I saw Finnick still lounged in the chair, with his head tilted back, snoring lightly. I smiled at his peaceful face, and he moved, his eyes flickered open.

He blinked a few times before looking down at me, "Morning." I nodded to him and threw off the blankets, he stood up and stretched, "Go shower and we will all meet for breaktfast." I did as I was supposed to and when I came out there was a black jumpsuit on my bed with the label '4' on the sleeve.

I sighed and quickly dressed in it, throwing my hair into a pony tail, I looked around the room one more time. I counted the steps it took me from my room to the dining room, it was 38.

I looked around and the beauty of the apartment hit me, it was spectacular! Everything was colourful and organized in its place.

"Do you like it?" Lucinda asks walking briskly beside me.

"Its nice." I said.

"Nice? Nice! It's only the best!" She looked as though she might faint. Marcus was already there and eating as much food as he can. Repulsed, I sat down beside him, grabbing some toast and nibbling on it.

"Good Morning!" Mags walks with a limp in, for someone who has aged, she really had alot of energy.

Finnick walked in, "Eat eat eat, you will need your energy." He said to me and I looked at the piece of toast. My stomach was doing flip flops and I didn't want to test it at all.

"You'll go down and when you see everything there try not to get overwhelmed, theres alot but you need to pace yourself, make allies if you can, they're useful, but don't show them all of your strengths." Mags mumbles.

"Time to go!" Lucinda squealed practically pulling us by our ears. I was crammed into the elevator with Marcus and it was silent. The door opened and the training center was infront of us. There was mostly everyone there already so we walked over to the crowd of people.

I was never good with people. I am shy, so talking to people wasn't my thing. I sat alone off to the side, and thought about nothing, I let my mind go blank.

A woman with a clip board stepped up and we all turned to her. "My name is Atala and I will be your training guide. During the next three days the game makers will watch you train and then judge you on a scale of 1-12, 1 being bad 12 being the best. Of course you all want to try out a new weapon but may I remind you, do not ignore the survival skills, most of you will die from common reasons. You may begin and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Then everybody rushed off. They all seemed to know where we are going but me. I wondered around helplessly until I saw that the knife station was empty, I figured I'd give it a try.

I walked over and picked up a knife rolling it in my hand, balancing it out.

"Don't hold it like that." A voice said and I jumped almost dropping the knife. "You'll cut yourself." A boy walks over to me grabbing a knife and held it.

"Right." I say placing it down on the table.

"I'm Chase, District 8." He throws the knife hitting the target on bulls eye.

"Annie, District 4." I say and he nods.

"How are you holding up? Away from home and all?" His eyes were blue and his hair was jet black and messy. He was tall and very muscular.

I shrug, "As good as I can be." He nods. "You?"

"Alright." I picked up a knife and look at him for his approval, he nods, and I throw it, hitting the dummy on his leg.

"Not bad for a rookie." He said and I smiled.

"Knives your weapon?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Sling shot is. Yours?"

"Don't have one." He makes a face and I almost laugh, "I know I know."

Chase walks over to get his knives out of the dummy and then walks back to me, "Well you seem like brain power, allies?" He hands out his hand and I shake it. "Allies."

The next few hours I train with Chase, after a while I am not to bad with knives. We break for lunch and we sit alone.

"What do you think the chances are?" He asks

"Like who will make it to the final eight?" He nods. "Well I can see you making it, the careers of course, my district partner, the girl from 6, and the boy from 3."

"I can see you didn't include yourself."

"I don't want to get my hopes up." I shrug and he narrows his eyes at me.

"You seem distant.."

"Do I?" I ask.

"You know what, never mind." He goes back to eating his lunch.

* * *

The day dragged on for what felt like forever, but it wasn't. It ended and I was lying on my bed in my room when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called and Finnick walked in carrying a plate.

"You missed dinner, so I brought you food."

"Thanks" I say sitting up and taking the plate.

"Made any allies?"

I nod and then swallow my food, "Chase from District 8."

"A boy?" He asks.

"Yeah there's no problem with that?"

"No there isn't its just.. ah never mind"

"I want the girl from 12 and the boy from 5 also." I said and Finnick stared at me like I was crazy. I watched them earlier the poor littler girl was only 12 and the boy looked really smart but he was only 14.

"They're underdogs and the girl is only 12."

I shrug, "They have potential."

"I want you to come home, not endanger your life for some random people."

"Tell me you didn't have allies!" I stab my food angrily with my fork.

"I didn't, I don't know if you remember my games or not?"

"Oh wait yes I do, you killed helpless people by trapping them then skewing them." I yelled at him and I watched his face morph into pain. My ears go red at what I just said and I feel sick to my stomach.

"Finnick.. I didn't mean it like that."

"No I know, its alright you're angry."

I shook my head, "Its not alright."

He shrugs, "Be allies with who ever but just watch your self alright?" I nodded and took another bite of food before placing the plate on the bed table.

"Finnick is it normal to be this scared?" I ask in a small voice.

"Yes it is." His face softens.

"Okay." I pull my knees up to my chest.

"The next two days I want you to keep sticking with knives and edible plants, also look at snares, make your allies and thats it but don't spend to much time worrying about the careers." He said quickly and I nodded. He pulled me into a hug and I hestitantly raise my arms to his back.

"You have to be the best tribute I have ever had." He said and I laughed.

"The best one?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The best." He grins then pulls out a small box of white things. "Do you want a sugar cube?" He asks and my eye brows go up again.

"A what?"

"Sugar in cubed form."

"They can't be that bad." I said taking one and popping it into my mouth and smiled in delight.

"Are they that bad?"

"No they're the best!" I laughed and went to go take another one but he wagged his finger at me.

"My sugar." He growls playfully and I giggle.

"You have to share!"

"No way!" He laughs and I pout

"Please Finnn." I made a puppy dog face and no doubt I looked stupid, we both bursted into laughter.

"Never-make-that-face-again!" He says wiping his eye.

"What this face?" I ask making it again and he laughed.

"Have all the sugar you want as long as you never make it again!" I grinned in victory and took a few more cubes.

"Is it possible that this is fun?" I ask.

"Clearly it is, because we are having fun."

"But look at the circumstances." I frowned eating more sugar.

"When you get back, we can have many fun times like this!" He gives me a small smile and my heart leaps. He was already thinking about the future. Like he knew I was coming home. Butterflies flew around in my stomach and I tried to ignore them, because I couldn't be falling for this man right here.

I looked up at his face, his green eyes shining and his smile, it isn't forced or cocky, its genuine.

Oh yeah.

I was falling for him.

* * *

**A/N : Shorter than usual, but they will most likely be like this more often now. Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hey guys I am back from Jamaica with a new chapter! yay! **

**Disclaimer : I dont own it. **

* * *

Finnick comes to my room every night with food. Marcus is really unpleasant to be around so I sit alone with Finnick. The next three days go by quickly and it sorta frightens me. Chase and I make allies with the girl from 12 and the boy from 5 the girl.

Kassandra and the boy, Royce are great allies. Kassandra tells us what its like to go days without food and what to do, mostly find mint leaves and trick our stomachs into thinking we are finished eating. Royce was smart, no that was an understatement, he is a genius! His problem solving skills are crazy and he can analyze anything also he is fifteen and not to young. I stuck with knives like Finnick told me to and I can even throw them and hit vital parts on the body also I tried out a spear and thats what I would shhow the game makers along with my snares.

Today is the private sessions. We have how ever long we can use to show our skills and they will rate us. I trained as if my life depended on it, and it does. I sit in the hallway with the other tributes, chewing on my nails my knee is shaking up and down, I nibbled a bit to far on my nails and they are raw and sore, this is just my habit when I'm nervous. The careers have all gone and smiled as they walk in, clearly they know what they are doing right now the girl from three is in so then its Marcus then me.

My stomachs flips and my knee shakes more until I feel a firm grasp on it, I jump at the contact.

"Will you please stop shaking your leg?"

"sorry Marcus" I muttered

I sat there looking around the room I twiddle my thumbs . Marcus gets up and is guided by a couple of peace keepers he is grinning. He joined the careers some of us have the option to train back home, he took it. They deemed him good enough. My knee bobs up and down again and my stomach is twisting like if I open my mouth I may vomit.

"Annie Cresta?" a peace keeper asks and I nod she motioned for me to follow her I look back at Chase and he nods to me I give him a small smile before walking down the hall.

I walk into a door that slams shut behind me and I jump a little , I glance around and I see a few game makers watching me. I forget about the butterflies in my stomach and I Walk over to where the weapons were.

I look up at the game makers who lounge on the balcony.

"I am Annie Cresta and I will start with spears"

"Proceed" the woman with a black dress and purple hair says. I nod and then hurry over to the spears.

With a shaky hand I pick up the spear and I position it in my hands. Chase showed me a couple of stances so I closed my eyes and breathed in. I spread out my legs and I shift on them. As I pull back my eyes open and it flies through the air.

I sucked in and held my breath until I heard the faint sound of the spear sticking itself in the dummies heart. A small smile formed at my lips but then the fact that that will be a human in a couple of days made my blood go cold. A game maker clapped, no doubt the head . I shook again and I moved over to the ropes I com[leted a snare in record time and when I sat up they looked rather bored.

"Are you finished or.."

" I-I can be done" I squeaked

"Very well then"

I walked briskly out of the room and into the evator. Tears formed up in my eyes and I rubbed my cheeks.

The elevator zoomed up and then it dinged. Why was I being so emotional? I put my head down and walked quickly towards my room hoping to go unnoticed, I had no such luck. Finnick stepped in front of me

"Hey Annie how did it g- are you crying?"

"No" I say but my voice cracks and the tears leak down my face

"Don't lie to me" he says in a stern voice and I wrap my arms around his torso burying my face in his shirt.

"I'm so scared I saw that dummy and how I so easily threw the spear at it. " I sobbed into his shirt and his hands clutched the back of my head

"I know Annie I know"

Its hard to breathe so I just gasp and clutch the back of his shirt

"And now im being an emotional wreck" I half laughed half cried and Finnick chuckled

"It's okay I have seen worse"

"You have?" I asked muffled by his shirt

"Naw I am just trying to make you feel better" I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him, them gave him a smile.

"It helped thanks"

"Finnick Odair friend and mentor at your service" I laughed again

"seriously though annie lets just go chill we have the rest if the day to relax"

I smiled and followed him to my room, I changed into baggy pants and sweater of course Finnick turned around when I did.

We lounged on my bed him across the bottom with his feet dangling off with his hands folded behind his head his gaze fixed on te ceiling fan and I laid at the top with my elbow on the pillow and my head in my hand with my hair draping down the side of my head.

"So is your job really that bad?" I asked him

He waited a few seconds before responding "yeah" it went silent and I instantly feel bad for bringing it up

"I mean it has to pay good" I try and joke and he chuckles

"I dont get paid for it"

"What?" I sat up looking at his face

"Nope I ask for something different"

"And what is that?"

"you'll find out eventually"

"yeah if I'm still alive." I fall back against the pillow and sigh.

"Are you hungry?"

" a bit" I admit

Finnick gets up and speaks in a hushed tone to the avox and then returns carrying a plater.

"Don't look" He says and he turns and places a cloth over the plate, then he places it on the bed and walks over to me holding a towel. "you said you trusted me right?" he asks and I nod "good I dont want you to see this but I am going to feed you these desserts and you tell me if you like it or not" I giggled and sat up placing my hands on my lap "here comes the first one" I open my mouth and places something creamy and sweet in it , it tasted pretty good and I swallowed it "good?"he asks and I nod

He puts another creamy mixture but this time it had chucnks in it and I gag he puts a napkin to my mouth and I spit into it

"Sorry that wasnt very lady like" I smile

"It's okay it was tapioca pudding it's gross" I laguhed and he put sonething else in my mouth, it was soft and chocolatey

"mmm" I said

"You like that?"

"Yes" I said

"Chocolate cake" I lick my lips and open my mouth he feeds me something sweet on the outside but sour on the inside. It was chocolate I could tell but then strawberry filled my mouth and I smiled

"these are my favourite" I said

"chocolate covered strawberries" he said "you can take off your blindfold"

My hands reach up and I un tie the knot.

"I'll get more" he gets up and walks out I take the other chocolate covered strawberry and pop it into my mouth Finnick comes in carrying another plate he places it on the bed and then crosses his legs.

He looks younger to me. His face is relaxed and smooth he has bags under his eyes which I could only suggest they are from lack of sleep. His eyes. Theres somethig about them I cant describe.

They are bright green like the sea but different from my own sea green eyes. The brown specks in them cant be seen unless you look deeply into them. He clears his throat and I blush and look down at my hands.

"So how did the session go?"

"It was alright" I shrug

"I'm sure you'll do fine"

"I hope for a five I didnt do much"

"Depends on if they think you have potential"

"They probably dont". I say and the room goes quiet he picks something up and then I am pushed back by a force and I can only see white and feathers fluff everywhere.

"Hey"! I yell and I grab a pillow from behind me and smack him causing feathers to explode everywhere

"Oh its on Cresta its on!"

I laugh and jump off the bed grabbing a pillow in each hand he stands across from me with two also we look into each others eyes for three seconds and then I take the first hit. We hit each other with pillows to the point where there are feathers everywhere and my stomach hurts from laughing. He comes up to me with an empty pillow case and hits me with it I laugh really hard and then I go to hit him

But he pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks Annie"

"For what?"

"Showing me fun is still there" the door opens and we jump apart Mags walks in and looks at us with her hands on her hips

"you are not children" She scolds and Finnick smiles.

"Annie you have some um feathers in your hair" she points amd my hands fly up and sure enough there is feathers all tangled up in my hair. I try to untangle them but I cant reach it finnick walks over and starts working

"Well the scores will be on" I look up and wave Finnicks hands away walking out of the door

"And from district three Kady with a 8" Caesar Flickerman announced. I guess all the careers are done

"Marcus from district four with a 9" Mags clapped Marcus on the back and Finnick nodded to him, Marcus leaned back and put his feet in the air

"And from district four Annie with a 7" my face broke out into a smile and Finnick lifted me up spinning me

"good job!"

I giggle and he puts me down. " This calls for celebration lets get some chocolate covered strawberries" I groaned and grabbed my stomach

"No more please"

"Very well at least have some wine" Lucinda hands me a glass filled with red liquid. I stare it before shrugging and taking a sip I flinched at the fowl taste but then went for another, what could one glass hurt?

Aparantly alot. One glass turned into five. Now I was spinning in the seating area laughing with a cup in my hand, everyone went to bed except Finnick and I. My head was cloudy from the alcohol and I couldnt feel my feet or fingers

"Is it normal to feel like this?" I slurred sitting down beside him on the couch he tries to take the cup away from me but I pass it to my other hand taking a sip along the way.

"What drunk?" he asks and takes a sip of his own cup

"I am not drunk" I say rather loudly

"I'm pretty sure you are" he says and I lean over grabbing the bottle.

"No, no more Annie"

"Oh come onnnnn Finn dont be such a wittle party pooper" I pouted

"I am not, I just don't want to see you get alcohol poisoning." I hand over the bottle after that.

"Finnick how come you don't have a girlfriend?" I ask.

"You know why not Annie."

"No if you had one you could quit your job." I slur.

He shakes his head, " Not that simple Annie."

"How come?"

"I am a monster, no one would want to be my girlfriend even if my job wasn't there."

And then it came up like word vomit. **(A/N: Disclaimer : I got that line from Mean girls xD) **"I'd be your girlfriend!" I clamped my hand over my mouth.

He looks at me and chuckles lightly. "Alright Annie."

"You'd let me be your girlfriend?" I ask.

"Maybe, if the Hunger Games didn't exist or my job."

"Really?" My eyes widen.

He laughs, "Yes really."

I stare into his eyes and my heart aches. I'm pretty sure the alcohol made me make the next move because I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. His lips were warm and sweet as they moved against mine. He was shocked at first and then he kissed back. It felt right to kiss Finnick. He wasn't my first kiss afterall, but his was the best.

I pulled away and then a wave of dizziness hit me and my stomach flipped. I leaned over the side of the couch and vomited on the carpet.

"Am I that bad of a kisser." Finnick grabs my hair out of my face and I vomit a bit more.

After I was done I wiped my nose and mouth on my sleeve.

"No I am really sorry." I say with clenched teeth and I shiver.

"Lets get you to bed," He wraps his arm around me, "Clean this up please." He says to an avox and they nod.

I stumbled down the hall with Finnick holding on to me and he opens my door pushing my on the bed. He puts water and a piece of bread beside my bed and I close my eyes just as he closes the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: It was short I know but hey better than nothing right? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Woops. I made Annie like him. I couldn't help it. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own it. **

* * *

**chapter 4.**

* * *

When I wake up, my head pounds and my stomach feels horrible. I try and sit up but my stomach reacts differently. I made it just in time to the bathroom to get rid of whatever was left in my system.

I heard a pounding on the bathroom door and I groaned, flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall.

"Annie please tell me you aren't naked in there."

"I'm not." I called back and Finnick bursts into the door.

"Are you okay?" He asks and kneeled down infront of me.

I glared at him, "Really, you are asking me that?" He laughs. "Whats so funny about me being sick?" I crossed my arms.

"The fact that you didn't listen to me when I said to stop drinking"

"Well get your laughs in now."

Mags knocked on my door. Finnick opens the door and then leaves. Mags walks in and looks at me on the floor.

"Were going to start after you shower, you will have 3 hours with me 3 hours with Finnick, 3 hours with your prep team and the interviews are on at 5." My head is spinning so fast.

"Alright." I whisper and I head to the shower, towel in hand and before the door closes behind Mags as she leaves the room and I swear I hear Mags say:

"Poor girl."

I turned on the shower and made myself smell like oranges as I usually do. I didn't dwell because I didn't want Mags to be annoyed with me. I stepped out and let the dryers do their job. I pulled on a pair of track pants and a blue tank top before walking out. When I did my room was completely transformed.

There were two chairs facing each other and a pair of high heel shoes. I groaned inwardly at how this will probably be torture.

"I will help you with your presentation, first we will work on your posture then your entrance." I nodded and sat down beside in one of the seats and she takes her place and just stares at me.

"What?" I ask. And she coughs heaving her shoulders up. Oh.

I sit up straight, "Good now, keep your shoulders back and your chin up, great big smiles." I smile hugely and she laughs."You want to charm them not scare them." and I giggle. I tune down my smile a bit and I sit there until she nods.

"Good, put your hands in your lap like this." She folds her fingers and places them so they rest on her knee, "Now cross your angles."

I do as I was told.

The next hour consisted of me getting up and learning how to sit down again. The next two hours were brutal.

I have never walked in high heeled shoes before and I seriously thought I was going to break my ankle the moment I put them on. The straps felt to right and the palms of my feet ached. After though I made its so I could walk around in them and not kill my self.

We breaked for lunch and then I traded off and I was now working with Finnick

"Caesar likes to weasel, he may ask things that could possibly upset you so you need to learn how to clock it out."

I nod, we were sitting the seating area with two chairs facing each other.

"Okay so Caesar Flickerman is man that can't intimedate you, he is so kind and funny."

"Are you trying to set us up on a date?" I teased and his face hardened.

"No, I am just letting you know, its not different then talking to me."

"So I can tease him about going on dates?" I tease again.

"No Annie this is serious!" He yells at me and I tense up. "I am sorry Annie I am"

"Its okay" I look down and I can feel him study my face.

"Lets start I am going to ask you some questions like he would, are you ready?" I nodded.

"I am going to pretend I am Caesar and you answer me how you think you should ok?" I nod again. "Alright, so Annie what do you think of the Capitol?"

"Its big."

"No,no,no, Don't give him little answers, give him something that could lead off to the next question. Try again."

"Okay. The Capitol is fantastic and it's no wonder we send all of our fish here!"

" Good, So Annie whats your favourite part about District 4?"

"Swimming." I respond and Finnick laughs. "What?"

"You have to elaborate, play the Capitol." I cleared my throat and tried again.

"I love swimming in the big beautiful ocean provided by the Capitol who allows me to swim in it." I said in my highest pitch voice.

"Good! That was good! Now what do you think you will bring in these games?"

"I think that I will bring lots of killing and stealing persons lives because I love these games." I said way to giddily and the air in the room dropped.

"Annie." He whispered.

"I don't why I said it." I admitted.

"Its fine that you're angry."

"Angry?" I yelled standing up, " I am raging mad." I crossed my arms and he shook his head standing up beside me,

"We have to continue."

I nod to him and I try and swallow my anger.

The two hours were horrible, I have to pretend to be excited.

My prep team comes in, they rush to get me ready.

At 6 o'clock I'm standing in line to wait for my turn. Marcus goes up, then hes back. Then I hear Caesar call out.

"From District 4, Annabelle Cresta!" The crowd goes nuts and I try to smile but I am drowned out, I can't feel anything.

He walks up to meet me and I almost trip on my high heels but I don't. The dress I am wearing is floor lenght and bright blue, like the sky. It has a low neckline that is detailed by blue gems. My hair was straight and it felt weird, it felt long and glossy. I kind of liked it like this.

"Its Annie." I smile at him shaking his hand.

"My apologies!" He places his hand on the small of my back and I shiver. He leads us over to the two seats and I glance out into the crowd, my heart starts beating rapidly.

"Do I make you nervous?" Caesar asks.

"Oh no, you're just like if I was talking to my mentor!" I said a little to harshly.

"Good good, so you won't mind answering, do you have any siblings back home?"

"Yes I have my younger sister Ariella and my sister Hannah , I bet they are SO proud of me."

"I bet they are Annie! Are you close?"

"We share a room and we do almost everything together, so yes!"

"Thats great! So what is your favourite part about your district?" and I grin, I knew exactly what to say.

"The water. Its so perfect and I am ever so grateful that our Capitol allows us to swim in it."

"Ah yes, I see your smile is it your favourite thing to do?"

"Of course!" I wrap my hands together and place them on my knees, then cross my ankles like Mags told me. I smiled largely like Finnick told me too.

"So Annie, you seem a little distant?"

"Do I Caesar?" I reply.

"I have heard the rumors, I mean we all have hear especially now with the opening ceremonies, that you are mentally unstable." I shook my head violently, everything started spinning and my breathing became rapid.

"I-uh- I-I."

"Annie?" Caesar's hand finds mine.

I can't feel it though, but I know its there. My breathes have become short and I can't tell how many I am taking a second, it just seems to get faster and faster. I can feel everything tipping like it does when you are on a boat, like when the waves gently rock you back and forth.

"Medic!" Somebody calls but I can't see anything. Its all a blur. There is a distant ringing sound, but I can't tell the source. I feel someone lifting my head and flashing something into my eyes.

After that I see white. Nothing but white. I shake. I can tell that I am cold.

* * *

I don't want to open my eyes.

And I didn't even know they were closed. But when I did, I was in a white room, on a bed, in my blue dress.

I was alone and I knew that.

Then something pricked my arm.

"Ow." I cringed.

"Sorry." a voice called.

I turned my head too see a young female doctor sticking a syringe into my arm.

"My name is Alena."

"I like that name, its pretty." I said groggily.

She chuckled, " I am glad you think so."

"What happened?" I ask trying to sit up.

"You had a panic attack, it had something to do with your brain."

"My brain?"

"Something triggers them, what? We don't know yet."

"What about the games?" I ask.

"They are still sending you."

"Of course they are." Alena looks around the room then back at me.

"The arena will mostly be water, there is a small forest but it has no animals living in it, there is a dam by the lake, it holds all the fresh water up and if knocked over, will flood everything, there is a cave up by the water, stay there and you will be safe." She leaned away from me and continued checking on me.

"Thank you." I choked out.

"I want to see you come home." She says. "Show them that it doesn't matter if you're fragile." And then she was gone. I laid there pondering my thoughts until the white door swung open and Finnick was there.

"I can't believe he asked that question." Finnick half yells causing my to yelp. "Its so reckless, he knew, he knew that it wasn't a safe zone." He kicks the wall but then falls against the bed putting his head on the covers.

"The worst part is I couldn't see you after." A lump formed in my throat but I tried to swallow it, not succeeding. I took my hand and stroked his hair.

"Its alright."

"No it isn't, I am your friend, your mentor, I should be with you until the end, protecting you, " A tears rolls down his cheeks and I can feel mine wet with my own.

"The only thing that matters is that you are here now okay?"

"Okay." he chokes out.

"Finnick?"

"Hm?"

"Take me back to our rooms."

When we get there Mags rushes to me and I really don't want to talk to anybody right now.

"I am going to get some fresh air." I said standing up. Kassandra said something about the rooftop and how we can just stand up there.

"I'll come with you." Finnick says standing up. I walked to elevator and I leaned against the wall. It shoots up and Finnick clears his throat, I look at him and smile.

The doors open and we walk out and sit on the bench together.

"Look I am sorry for last night I was drunk and I shouldn't have kissed you and well yeah.." My voice trailed off.

"You know its okay to have feelings for the all might Finnick Odair." He puffs out his chest and I laugh.

"Slow down there cowboy, I never said I felt anything for you."

"Then why would you kiss me."

"Technically, you made the first move." I pointed out.

"True, but you wen't along with it!"

"And what, miss out on kissing the great Finnick Odair!" I gasp and he puts on a smug grin and ruffles my hair.

"Smart girl."

"I know."

"Whos cocky now?" He asks

"Still you, and I never once called you cocky."

"It was implied." He said and I laughed. I shivered from the wind that blew and he put his arm around me, I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You're the best mentor, have I told you that?"

"Why because I am such a great kisser?"

"Cocky asshole." I smiled and he laughed. "You aren't as great of a kisser as you sought out to be."

He mocks hurt, "What?"

"You heard me Odair." I grinned. "I on the other hand, am a spectacular kisser!"

He laughs, "Okay Cresta, I'll let you think what you want to."

I laugh at him, "Am I really the only one you can be around and be yourself?"

He takes a few seconds, then nods slowly, "You and Johanna."

"Johanna?" I raise an eyebrow and he makes a disgusted face, causing me to giggle.

"You're different, it's different, I don't know."

I smile, "Different is good?"

"Very good." He says and I nod.

A few minutes pass by and I look around the roof top garden.

"So am I really that bad of a kisser?" He asks and I stand up and stretch, walking towards the door,

"Ill let you figure that one out on your own."

* * *

A/N : And yeah. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : I know I'm mean.

Disclaimer : Nope. Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 5.

* * *

Finnicks POV.

I watched as her brown curls go into the door and disapears. I sighed instantly and the side where she sat felt colder than usual. Its been a few days since I've met her.

I don't understand what I feel towards her. I mean , she is great funny, beautiful, kind, caring, etc. Anything you can think of but I just can't bring myself to actually like her.

Okay, so I have flirted alot with her, but its weird. Its not like when I flirt with the Capitol women, it feels actually alright. When she kissed me, I blanked out. I couldn't remember anything.

Not until I saw her eyes looking into mine did I remember, I can't do this. She is going into the games in a couple of days and I can't afford to have feelings for her then to loose her.

Loosing her. That was a fear of mine. I worked with her everyday since she was reaped to ensure that she has a good chance in these games. I will and have been doing everything in my power to get her home.

I pushed myself off the cold bench and I leaned against the railing, overlooking the Capitol. I was no stranger to this place, I knew it almost inside out.

"I knew you would be up here fish boy." A voice said and I smiled.

"How are you doing Johanna?" She walks up and leans against the railing beside me.

"Alright, my tributes are wimps and cry babies, they won't last the blood bath, they have like two sponsors."

"I'm sorry." I say

"Its the price of being alive." She says harshly. She was right, this is what we get for winning, and staying alive, watching other kids die. "What about your tributes? Have you gotten closer to fish girl?"

"Fish girl?"

"She's from four, she needed a nickname."

"You could call her Annie you know."

"Its not as entertaining though." She whines and I roll my eyes. "Yeah you can say that."

"Tell me you didn't do anything stupid."

"Alright, I didn't do anything stupid."

She narrowed her eyes, "You're lying."

"I told you what you told me to!" I laughed and she shot me a death glare.

"Shut up, tell me what you did brainless."

"Doesn't matter now."

"Oh I get it now, someones in _loooooove" _

_"_No, nobodies inlove." I rolled my eyes.

"You care for her."

"Is that so bad?"

"I suppose not."

"Why does it feel so bad?" I ask.

"Because, Finnick, no matter what good we do, it will always seem bad." She says and I stare at her in disbelief that those words came out of Johanna Mason's mouth.

"Did I just hear what I think I did from Johanna Mason?"

"Oh shut it fish boy." She punches my arm lightly and I chuckle.

"But really Johanna, I didn't know you could be so deep."

"Shut up Odair, unless you want your testicles as earrings I suggest you shut your mouth." The threat was empty and she said it with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Has Jarrod said anything about the games?" She asked and I knew she wasn't talking about the games. For the past two years, we have decided to plan a rebellion to over throw the Capitol, but no one has been able to find us a leader yet, we need someone young and attractive. I volunteered but they said I was to valuable and just keep doing what I'm doing.

"No not really." I reply blankly.

"Well big day tomorrow, go get some rest fish boy."

"I will thanks, see ya later Jo." I turned and walked into the elevator.

I went down into our apartment and Mags sat alone at the table, as if deep in thought.

"Mags?" I asked, pulling a chair up beside her.

"Oh Finnick hi." She smiles at me.

"Why are you up?"

"The games tomorrow, Marcus, well of course he is ready, Annie.. I don't know." I bit my lip, I know what she means.

I swallowed before speaking, "She has allies, she can do this."

"What if she has another panic attack? Passing out could result in her dying." Mags says slowly.

"But,it won't happen." I say rather annoyed. Annie can do this. Has to do this.

"I just have to believe I guess." and I nod. "Big day tomorrow, lets get to bed." I nod and take her elbow allowing her to lean on me. She was my mother figure seen as how mine wanted nothing to do with me. I walked her to her room then went into my own and stripped down to just my under clothes. Tomorrow Annie could be dead. Something in my stomach twisted and I curled up into a ball, like when I usually do when I am scared.

It's funny, how much shes taken a toll on me, her un-denying beauty isn't helping, but the kindness of her heart kills me. She sees beauty in everything, when she kissed me, I kissed back of course, I didn't stop it. But it was so different compared to other kisses I have shared with the Capitol women. It made me feel alive.

I decided that these were stupid feelings and I rolled over and closed my eyes, sleep welcoming with cold arms.

* * *

Sun beam down on my face and I blinked a couple of times before I could see anything. I looked around my room and I sat up, stretching. My night mare still stuck in my mind.

I was back in the arena, but I was partnered with Annie. I was beside her on the plates while we waited for 60 seconds to countdown. The gong rang out and I leapt off the metal plate towards the shining trident at the Cornucopia. I whipped around to see if anyone was behind me or trying to kill me. I turned around with my trident and stabbed someone in the stomach.

I looked up in horror at Annie's face, slowly draining from colour. Blood trickled down her mouth and I yanked the trident out of her. She fell carelessly to the ground, and when her canon boomed, I woke up.

I stood up and walked over to the shower, shaking as I turned on the water, I didn't dwell long so I was dressed and sitting at the breakfast table before anyone arrived. Jarrod, Annie's stylist and Walda, Marcus stylist will be here soon to take them to the launch pad. I tapped my foot impatiently and poured myself a mug of coffee, putting sugar cubes in it.

Mags strolled in with a very pale looking Annie, I stood immediately as she entered and she ran full fledged for me, I opened my arms wide for her, she buried her face in my shirt as if trying to block everything out and I squeezed her before pulling her back, looking her hard in the eyes.

"Annie, find Chase, Kassandra and Royce, run from the battle, don't linger there, you have sponsors, don't worry about supplies." She nods with understanding but I can see it in her eyes, she is barely hearing me. I pulled her in for another hug. "Come home alright?" I ask her and she nods. She pulls away and I frown.

Marcus strolls in with a grin and then the elevator dings, Jarrod and Walda walk out.

Jarrod clears his throat, "Its time." He says and I nod. I look at Annie one last time and her face is plastered with fear but she's strong, she can do it.

* * *

A/N : Really short, I know, its been a while too, I apologize.


End file.
